


Bitchin'

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Tony blinked. He flicked past the rows of shirts, neatly sorted from black to blackest. Black combat boots were lined up neatly on the floor, while black jackets and black weapon holsters finished the collection. “...are you planning a heist? Planning to steal the Declaration of Independence maybe?”Bucky rolled his eyes “Black is functional.”“To an extent. Maybe for missions, but even that’ll sometimes make you stand out more.” Tony opened the drawer of jeans, all of them almost the exact shade of dark grey. “Is it weird that I find it attractive how pristinely folded these are? Probably. I love you babe, but I can’t keep stealing your hoodies to wear-”“I knew they were going missing!”“-when I look like a teenage girl in her emo phase-”“-even Clint started to notice that they were starting to disappear-”“Exactly. I refuse to let I-use-my-shirts-as-napkins Clint have more outfits than you. We’re going shopping.”





	Bitchin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).



> For the 2018 Fandom Stocking - I hope you like it! <3

Tony blinked. He flicked past the rows of shirts, neatly sorted from black to blackest. Black combat boots were lined up neatly on the floor, while black jackets and black weapon holsters finished the collection. “...are you planning a heist? Planning to steal the Declaration of Independence maybe?”

Bucky rolled his eyes “Black is functional.”

“To an extent. Maybe for missions, but even that’ll sometimes make you stand out more.” Tony opened the drawer of jeans, all of them almost the exact shade of dark grey. “Is it weird that I find it attractive how pristinely folded these are? Probably. I love you babe, but I can’t keep stealing your hoodies to wear-”

“I  _knew_  they were going missing!”

“-when I look like a teenage girl in her emo phase-”

“-even Clint started to notice that they were starting to disappear-”

“Exactly. I refuse to let  _I-use-my-shirts-as-napkins Clint_  have more outfits than you. We’re going shopping.”

“...Fine.”

Bucky had to admit that he really enjoyed going shopping with Tony. Being Tony Stark definitely had its perks, especially getting to browse stores privately, without the gawking eyes of everyday shoppers. He kinda loved being tugged along, the warm comforting hand of Tony squeezing whenever he found a shirt he liked.

It didn’t take long for Bucky’s other arm to be stacked high with dress shirts, pants, t-shirts and jeans of all colours. It was definitely a boost to the ego seeing how delighted Tony eyed him up and down in each outfit.

Tony beamed. “Spin around sugarplum. We’ve got to inspect all the angles. You know, for science.”

Bucky’s lips twitched. “...I’ve already turned three times with this outfit on-”

“Steve taught me that you’ve got to really look at a piece of art a few times. In case you missed something the first few times.”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling my ass these days?”

Tony grinned “Well it  _is_  a masterpiece.”

Bucky couldn’t hold back the snort of laughter, preening a little as Tony whistled. Tony’s eyes softened. “In all honesty, you look wonderful,” Tony’s hands settled on Bucky’s shoulders. “Take a look.”

Bucky felt the warmth in his chest as he stared at himself in the mirror. It was almost surreal how with a fitted jacket and jeans how different he looked. A weight that he didn’t know was there, lifted off his chest. He looked...presentable.

He looked like- like someone that wouldn’t embarrass Tony when standing next to him on a night out. Tony squeezed his shoulders, watching his reaction carefully. “You know, I love you no matter what right? I just want you to feel comfortable and happy.”

Bucky turned, tugging Tony into his arms. “What about Bitchin’?”

“Ha! I knew you and Sam were watching that show last week. Always. Very bitchin’ babe.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want to wreck my reputation.” 

They stood there for a while, just holding each other. Bucky hummed “I love you too. I haven’t felt this..normal in a long time. Thank you.”

Tony’s entire face lit up, and Bucky was struck once again at how beautiful, at how kind his Tony was.Tony sighed into Bucky’s lips with a smile, pulling back and stepping away wistfully. “We’ll be here all day if we don’t get a move on.”

With a clap of his hands, and a dramatic collapse onto the armchair behind him Tony was waiting for the next outfit.. Bucky licked his lips, smirking when he saw Tony’s eyes lock on. His fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “If you wanted me to strip darlin’, you just had to ask.”

Tony bit his lip but shook his head fondly. Tony glanced to the sales rep bringing over the next outfit. He wiggled his eyes at Bucky meaningfully. “ _Later_. Let’s see the next one-”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
